


Vows

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: @jailynn24 (JailynnW)#49 Fake Marriage + #75 Bed SharingFanfiction Trope MASH-UP“Burn ‘em all! Burn ‘em all!”The old, the infirm, the women, the children, the others were his intended victims, to become ash and be forever forgotten. There was only one choice for Jaime Lannister, to end it. Without caring what would befall him for committing treason, he stood behind his superior as he hollered his last words…and slit his throat. The Dragon didn’t rise again.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Fanfiction Trope MASH-UP | JB Style [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531334
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JailynnW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JailynnW/gifts).

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Vows**

* * *

The ashes of the dead covered every spot in the pavement. It was sennight, again. Flea Bottom had grown accustomed to the presence of this soot and the disappearance of its neighbors. Division had only gotten worse with the change in king and his bringing a new religion and naming the real cause of famine and war…The  _ Faith of the Seven _ as the false gods, idols of the past that no longer would be allowed to be worshiped by royal decree in the seven kingdoms. The High Septon was publicly executed burnt alive, as the Sept of Baylor was toppled with wildfire, burning the faithful along with it.

It only brought upon all regions a blind fanaticism, causing the dissidents to be persecuted and herded into encampments of death. Giving the reign the intended result of absolute devotion, fear the motivator for the smallfolk to submit and be silenced. All had seen the consequences of defiance, immolation as sacrifice to the only god and their remains scattered in the wind.

At Casterly Rock, Lord Tywin Lannister had adopted the new reign’s rulings and immediately began implementing his golden fist over his people. His own son Jaime becoming a soldier of the realm was responsible to the faithful adherence to the law above all else. His twin sister Cersei married to the king’s brother, Robert Baratheon, the master commander of Storm’s End, running one of the most extensive camp. Even his younger brother and his lover had been found guilty and turned to dust in the wind. 

It served to remind every highborn and lowborn inhabitant of the seven kingdoms of Westeros that no one was safe from judgement, there was only one god—R’hllor, the Heart of Fire, therefore, fire is the method of cleansing and renewal. Moral righteousness above all else, no tolerance for ambiguity and deviousness; otherness was to be wipeout from existence. In this the youngest Lannister, Tyrion was found guilty and was experimented by the Great Maester, Qyburn for the benefit of understanding his physical deformity and how to prevent it in future offspring. It was no surprise that he’d perished for the betterment of Westeros’ future generations.

Hate and extermination were the real rulers of Westeros under King Stannis the Law Enforcer. There was no space for compassion and tolerance for all the people of the seven kingdoms, no exceptions.

For Jaime Lannister the death of his brother was the moment of reckoning. He stayed silent, compliant in the reign of Stannis Baratheon, faithful follower of the Lord of Light. After all he had no reason to be militant for the Seven, having taken his mother while he had only been a child to face his father’s grief and a brother condemned for being different.

His commanding officer, Aerys “The Dragon” Targaryen thrived under the new regime enjoying the torture and killing of anyone deemed unworthy in light of the Law. Barrels of wildfire were his favorite method, lighting it up and watching the bodies burn. 

“Burn ‘em all! Burn ‘em all!”

The old, the infirm, the women, the children, the others were his intended victims, to become ash and be forever forgotten. There was only one choice for Jaime Lannister, to end it. Without caring what would befall him for committing treason, he stood behind his superior as he hollered his last words…and slit his throat. The Dragon didn’t rise again.

Unbeknownst to Jaime, he wasn’t alone. Blue eyes stared at his heroic act, knowing this man would be a great ally in the revolt against Stannis. Brienne of Tarth had joined the rebellion after losing her closest friend, Renly Baratheon for being considered immoral and a threat to the realm, jointly executed with his lover, Loras Tyrell. Naturally, House Tyrell of Highgarden were secretly financing the movement along with House Martell, House Tully, and House Stark all having lost members to the current reign.

“You are brave, Jaime Lannister. I have witnessed your just act to rid Westeros from madness and cruelty. Targaryen thought himself a king, a mad king. You may be a Kingslayer to the followers of R’hllor, but to me you will always be Goldenhand the Just of Casterly Rock. Don’t worry about what your future holds. I will shelter you, give you a new purpose.”

That was the beginning of Jaime’s redemption and soul healing. His survival dependent on a warrior woman, like no other he had ever met in his life. She taught him how to fight with honor, to see beyond the visage, and find ways to commemorate his brother’s sacrifice. There was little satisfaction in finding out his father had been slain for conspiracy with the rebellious houses. His twin and husband casualties of their own depraved brutality. He was the only remaining lion, marked for a pyre of green flames.

“We must leave the mainland of Westeros, Jaime. Our best option is to sail towards the Narrow Sea…to Tarth. The Sapphire Isle will be our safe haven. My father still holds Evenfall Hall. You can declare yourself under the protection of the Evenstar. To the eyes of the realm, Selwyn of Tarth is loyal to the Baratheon crown. When he is secretly rescuing hordes of deserters in support of the people of the seven kingdoms. Our island has aided many to relocate to Dorne and the Free Cities.”

Jaime knew that there were limited alternatives, that Brienne’s assessment was sound. 

“Only there’s a complication to your strategy. We are easily recognizable. You are Brienne  _ the Beauty _ and I am the  _ Kingslayer _ , traitors of the king and his burning god. We won’t make it to the shores of Shipbreaker Bay—we’ll be burned at the stake, as sacrifices to their red god. Fuck the Seven, fuck the king and fuck every god invented to control us.”

Brienne touched his face, “We control our fate, Jaime. Have faith in me, in us. I have a plan…one you may not like, but will hide our true identities. My heart yearns to return to my homeland, to see my father again before the  _ Stranger _ takes him…We have done our duty. Stannis will fall and face justice for kinslaying, for massacring the innocent in his fanatical religious fervor and biased extremism. More blood will be spilled in the moons to come. Let us find peace elsewhere, together.” 

Her blue eyes, pools into her soul, made him ache in her innocence despite the horrors those same eyes had seen. 

“I trust you, Brienne.”

Inside a small cabin of the  _ Sweet Sister _ , in one bed slept a man and his much taller wife. The captain had received more than enough for their passage, newlyweds stopping to visit relatives on the Sapphire Isle and then proceeding to Essos, or so they said to his scullery boy. He didn’t care about their reasons, as long as he was paid.

Jaime stared out of the small opening, breathing in the salty air. It made him think of home, Casterly Rock. There was nothing there waiting for him, only memories of a long distant past, of his siblings and his absent father. A floorboard creaked alerting him that his companion was awake.

“How is my lady wife this morn? There is some stale bread and cheese. I will ask for ale or wine, whichever you prefer, my lady.”

Brienne blushed at his attentive manner, “Don’t overexert yourself, husband. I might end up believing it—” 

Jaime rushed to her side and knelt, his hand taking hers, “You are worthy, Brienne. Nobody would have stand to defend me. Even if your eyes saw why I did it. Others would have denied it and saved themselves. There’s no one more noble and true than you, Lady Brienne of Tarth. A woman so loyal that left her homestead to take arms and defend her principles, and avenge her childhood friend. If it pleases you my Lady, I intend to ask your lord father for your hand once we arrive at Evenhall…to officiate this marriage in the eyes of men and women, the forsaken gods—and to the end of my days may I share your bed, knowing you’ll be by my side, Brienne.”

This was the vow Jaime Lannister, the last of Lannister will uphold with his dying breath, in the name of the old and new gods, in the presence of the Evenstar, the rest of the seven kingdoms, to love, to honor, to worship the only Brienne of Tarth. What had begun as a farce union, the sharing of a bed part of the ruse to conceal their true identities, had been the catalyst in revealing their true feelings about each other, their mutual devotion. 

At the end of the Stannis’ fire and blood reign, the remaining houses squabble among themselves forgetting the suffering smallfolk. The few had remembered the infamous knights who had slain and fought against the regime. And that was how Jaime and Brienne of Tarth were called to become the new rulers of Westeros, to bring justice and honor to the seven kingdoms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, JailynnW!
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting :-)


End file.
